Hiei's First Lover
by Kitsune Slave
Summary: This is the sequel to Hiei's First Crush. Hiei and Zukume are living together. They see eachother every day. They're officially a couple. Things couldn't be better... or could they? Hiei is becoming frustrated. Hieixoc Hieioc Hxoc Hoc
1. DisclaimerExplaination

This is the sequel to "Hiei's First Crush." Hiei and Zukume are living together. They see eachother every day. They're officially a couple. Things couldn't be better... or could they? Hiei is becoming frustrated. He wants more than just holding hands and the occasional kisses. But Zukume has a self-conscious feeling about her and him becoming intimate. What is a hormonally charged forbidden child to do? Hieixoc Hieioc Hxoc Hoc

I have decided to make the disclaimer on the first chapter (the default chapter) so I won't have to keep saying it over and over again. Since I have a memory worse than a high school computer (not a laptop), It's probably best this way. :P I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but Zukume is my creation. And after a huge and very vicious custody battle, I have been court-ordered to let Hiei have Zukume on weekends and Wednesdays. But he owes me money for those rights. :3


	2. School's Out!

Chapter 1: School's Out!

Three month's have gone by since Hiei asked to live with Zukume. And it was the last day of school. During that day, there was a large number of responsibilities- assessing your teachers, turning in books, cleaning out your lockers, and taking a particularly difficult end-of-the-year exam. But once the final exames were over, Zukume and Hiei couldn't wait to leave.

Actually, Hiei only went to school so he coudl spend more time with her. But the more time he was with her, the more he thought about them becoming more than mere first-base girlfriend and boyfriend.

However, every time they'd gotten a little bit... intimate, even just his hand inside her shirt, she would come up with some stupid excuse to leave at that moment. He always let her go but not without wondering why. 'I'll have a talk with Kurama about this,' he thought as he began cleaning otu his locker. Zukume was in their biology class, checking over her exam.

"Hey Hiei." The forbidden child glared at his two-month-old history test. He knew that voice. Yusuke.

"What?" Hiei asked sharply. He didn't want to look at the boy since he didn't want to see his face.

"Whoa! No need to get all barbed wire on me! Look, me and Kuwabara were wondering if we could party at your place?"

His place? Even if he was living there, it wasn't his home. He didn't feel comfortable there since he'd never had a real home before. "Ask Zukume. She's finally finished with her exam."

About three minutes later, the mentioned girl turned into the hallway and went to her locker. "Hey Hiei. Yusuke, what's going on? Does Koenma have a mission for you?"

When Hiei moved in with Zukume, he told her about his job, Koenma, and the Spirit World. However, she hadn't met Botan or Yukina and she rarily hung out with Keiko (who was all about school work) or Shizuru (since she always worked and Shizuru's cigarette smoke annoyed Zukume).

Yusuke shook his head. "No, I was jsut wondering... can me, Kuwabara, and Kurama stay at your place tonight so we can have a little party? Kurama's mom's not as cool as you are, you hate Kuwabara's house, and my place is too small."

"Will there be drinking?" she asked suspiciously.

Yusuke snorted and asked, "What's a party without a little beer?"

"Yusuke..." Hiei growled. He didn't wnat the others there. Kurama, maybe, but only long enough to get some advice out of him.

Zukume sighed. "Fine... on one condition."

"Name it," Yusuke said quickly.  
"No porn. I refuse to be in the same house with a group of hormonally-charged, drunken boys who just watched porn... again."

"That happened ONCE! And it was Kuwabara, not me, who brought it!"

"You want beer? Then there has to be some sacrifices. But if you bring ANY porn into our house, the party will be cancelled."

"Cancelled?!"

"Do you want the party or not? If so, quite complaining and agree to the terms."

Hiei had stopped listening at that point. He felt as though he was having a heart murmur. 'She said... "our house." OUR house...' He found himself smiling at the trash bin he was throwing his trash in.

"Having a dirty thought?" Yusuke's voice broke through Hiei's thoguhts as the half-demon whispered his question into his ear.

"No. But you would know that if you knew that my mind is pure of such thoughts."

"Uh-huh... you're a virgin and Zukume runs from intimacy."

"What the--?!"

"That's all I heard from your "purity" statement. By the way, you completely lied about your "pure" mind. No teenage virgin boy thinks about pure thoughts."

Hiei just snorted in irritation and slammed his now clean locker door. Completely forgetting about Zukume being there, he stalked away with a scowl plastered on his face.

"Hie--? Yusuke? What did you say to him?!" she asked, worried about Hiei. Hiei wasn't the type of person to walk away from anything. If it was a stupid thing, he would walk away, but not with such anger.

Yusuke scratched his head. "I probably shouldn't tell you. Hiei'll probably be PMS-ing even more if I do. But I'll send Kurama after him since he's the only one who doesn't really piss him off. I'll warn Kuwabara about your "no porn" rule and we'll bring the beverages. See you later!" Yusuke ran off, leaving a fairly confused Zukume to clean her locker alone.


	3. Realization

Chapter 2: Realization

Hiei sat in his tree in the park. He would have gone back to Zukume's to sit in his main tree there, but he didn't want to be near anyone at the moment. Especially Zukume. He always wanted her to himself in an intimate way. And that was putting it lightly. If he had it his way, that "intimate way" would be hot passionate sex with him fucking her for 6 days straight. Like God's creating of the world, he wanted to "work" her for those 6 days and rest on the 7th. Okay, so he'd rather "work" on that 7th day but Zukume was human. He had to take that into account. No matter how much he didn't want to.

Because that was just it. Zukume's human instincts kept her from what he wanted, needed, dreamed about every night! They didn't sleep together unless she had a bad dream. He would be in his tree, asleep, until her scream was heard. Then he would spend the rest of the night asleep in her bed as he held her to him tenderly. He loved those times but it never seemed to be enough for him. He could have gone "human" on her (meaning that he could have cheated on her) but he didn't see anyone he wanted more or even as much. She was perfect in his eyes and couldn't cheat on her if he wanted to.

"You're brooding. That's never a good thing." Hiei looked down to see Kurama sitting on the bench below.

"I'm not brooding. I am thinking. Something you obviously need to do more of. Your thought process is becoming twisted, fox," he growled.

Kurama smiled. "Yusuke told me about yoru situation with Zukume."

"So what?"

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Want to listen to me talk about it?"

"No. But I'm guessing that you're not giving me a choice, right?"

"That would be correct."

"Hn."

"Very well. Hiei, I'm proud of you. You've shown great restraint when it comes to Zukume. And that's becuase of your honor. But am I correct when I say that your desires are quickly out-weighing the honor that has kept her safe?"

Hiei growled in frustration. "Yes! I don't understand it! I love her! And I know for a fact that she loves me!!"

Kurama smiled. "And you don't know why she won't be with you in an even closer relationship."

"I blame her human instincts."

"Well... there's that... and..."

"And?"

"And she's been in a relationship before. He moved away after they broke up but..."

"Spit it out, fox! What happened?!"

"... he tried to take advantage of her. And he almost succeeded."

Hiei stood there in shock. She hadn't told him anything about that. He didn't even know she'd dated before he came into her life. And what kind of man tries to rape his girlfriend?! Obviously not one with honor.

But then he realized that, for a while now, he had been close to losing his honor. He had occasionally concidered taking her in the night. He, the demon who claimed to love her, had thoguht of raping his girlfriend!

Hiei closed his eyes against the sudden pain that threatened to take over his being. That same pain was like a dagger that sliced into his heart and twisted violently. That dagger was pulled out to form an unhealing wound when he imagined the look on her face if he had done such a thing.

"Now you see why I didn't want to tell you? It hurts badly... when you finally, truely understand the extremity of what you were thinking. And with her past experience... I'm sure it feels as thoguh your heart has been ripped out," Kurama said softly. He wasn't smiling as he looked directly at Hiei. All the warmth from his eyes seemed a thousand miles away.

"Hiei just nodded and his left hand closed on the clothes over his heart. His breathing was labored, small whimpers of pain could be heard from teh forbidden child. "How...? How can I face her? I should just leave her alone... go away and let her live her life. She doesn't need someone as disgusting as I am."

Kurama sighed, "Hiei... don't leave her."

"Why not?"

"I'll never forgive you if you go. She needs you... no matter how disgusting you are."

Hiei opened his eyes. Tears were threatening him but he pushed them away. Nodding, he started to walk to Zukume's home. He needed her to be near him at that moment.

"I will see you tonight at the party. I'll try to talk to her sometime after the party," Kurama said.

Hiei "hn"ed as a sign of acknowledgment. But he didn't look up. Because if he had looked up to put on the act of pride that he always had... if he felt the sun shine on that prideful facade... he would begin to cry. And his 'pride' would melt into the shame that was so close to the surface for all to see.


	4. Bedroom Confessional

Chapter 3: Bedroom Confessional

Zukume sat at home, fretting over Hiei. 'He didn't wait for me at the school gate. And he's not in his tree. Yusuke told me that he couldn't tell me what they were talkling about but because he didn't tell me, I'm worried,' she thought sadly.

Standing up, she began making supper. Hiei always ate icecream so she usually ate instant beef ramen with a can of tuna mixed in. But since they were having a party, she was going to make a sushi dinner for everyone. 'Maybe Hiei'll try it...' she thought, hoping for him to eat the fish rolls. After half an hour of preparing the food, she heard the front door open and close.

Zukume ran to the living room. A look of deep concern was on her face as she flung herself into his arms. "Are you okay?!" she asked, close to tears.

"Um... yeah, I'm okay. But I think the question is... are you?"

Recognizing who's vioce it was, Zukume flung herslef away from the man. "Where is he?!" she asked demandingly as she glared at Kuwabara.

The boy flinched. "Damn. Hiei's been teaching you how to glare, hasn't he? Why'd you hug me anyway?"

"You idiot! She had obviously thought that you were Hiei! Kurama's probably still trying--" Yusuke groaned as he put down the cooler full of alcohol.

"I've talked to him. Bu the certainly is taking his sweet time, isn't he? I suppose he's thinking over some things." Kurama entered the house and closed teh door.

Zukume asked, "What things? Is he okay?! What is going on!?"

"Now, now. Calm down. Don't worry about Hiei. He's a strong demon and something like that isn't going to get him down for long. Although, if I do tell you, he'll find a way to put me down permanently. So I'll let him talk to you. But wait until after the party. It's best if he has a bit of fun after he's recieved such a shock as big as the one he got today," Kurama replied, smiling softly. He said he'd talk to her after the party. And he would when Hiei was ready for her to recieve the dreaded "talk of sex." But at that moment, he knew that her knowing his secret desires and having her consult with him about them would tear him up inside. "Let him bring up the subject, though. If he doesn't want to talk about something, he'll run."

"You're right. I'm going to my room to change out of my school uniform." Zukume stood up and left the room. Personally, she hated the short skirts but it was manditory. Entering her room, she took off her neck ribbon as she closed the door. Slipping the white blouse off, she went to her closet in her bra and short dark blue skirt.

Trying to find a T-shirt, Zukume felt strong, familiar arms around her bare waist. "Hiei?!" she asked with a sharp gasp.

"I am sorry." That was all he said before he quickly spun her around and hugged her tightly. His head was buried into her shoulder.

Zukume was so confused but when she felt warm water on her skin, that confusion melted into sadness as she whispered, "Hiei..." Then hugged him to her and placed the side of her face against his soft spikey hair. "What's wrong?"

He sniffed softly and whimpered, "I am so sorry... I didn't realize... I didn't know about..."

"About who?" she asked, patting his back. she had seen him when he was ready to kill, but this particular Hiei, who was torn apart emotionally over something that she didn't know, was scaring her badly.

"Him. You're old boyfriend... how he tried to..."

Zukume's eyes got wide. Memories that were buried so far down sprung up and she felt as though she were still in that bed, underneith his body as he ripped at her clothes. She held back her tears and said, "Yes. I know. But I've lamost moved past it. I may be bothered by it but I have you to help me though the pain. Thank you, Hiei... for crying for me."

Hiei didn't move his head from her shoulder. But he did say one thing. "Tell anyone... and I'll kill everyone you tell."

She burst out laughing. "Hiei, I think you mean that you'll kill me."

"No. I meant what I said. I don't want to hurt you. I couldn't kill you if I wanted to, Zukume. I've become weak," he replied, smirking against her neck.

"Wha--?" She stopped her question when she felt his lips kissing her neck tenderly.

Zukume moaned lightly, her skin tingled where his lips touched. "Hiei? What are you doing?" she asked weakly.

He lifted her lips away from her neck and whispered into it, "Kissing you. I want to love you. I've become weak because I can't live without you with me."

"You haven't become weak. You've just let someone into your heart to share your pain. I love you. But I'm just not ready. I'm sorry but I am the one who's weak. I can't find it in myself to make love to you. I want to but... I can't." Her tears slid down her face in small rivers.

Feeling her tearsa fall onto his ear, Hiei looked at her with widened eyes. "Zukume, we don't have to have sex now. It wouldn't be right for me to make you do it for me. When we have sex, I'll give myself to you completely and mark you as my mate." He softly smiled and leaned forward to lick away her salty tears.

"Mark?" she asked softly.  
"A bite on the shoulder. Demons use it when they mate with the female they love."

"What?"

"Think of it like... a human marriage ceremony. Once marked, your scent will change so other demons will know that you're my mate."

After that explaination, Zukume was blushing brighter than a blood rose. 'Marriage? At our age?! Father and Mother would never let me... and if they make a fuss, Hiei will get mad. But I love him... and my parents have never been there for me. He is the one who cried for me, for my inner pain. That pain has never left my mind and he has seen though my mask of happiness! If my parents were to say no to us being together-- married or mated or whatever-- would I go against them?' she thought.

Looking at Hiei's smiling face brought tears of joy to her sparkling silver eyes. She had no doubt in her mind-- she would do whatever she had to to be with him. She jsut had to work up the courage first. "Someday... we'll be together, body, mind, and spirit. But until then... I hope you'll be patient with me. My weak heart still has much to learn and my training has yet to be complete. For now, we need to get back to the others before they have too much time to think of how to embarrass us."

"I'll go talk to them while you finish getting dressed. I'll see you in the living room." Hiei kissed her tenderly before leaving a red Zukume to dress.


	5. Authoress' Note Please read!

I'm sorry for the interruption but I have recently recieved a review that I feel I must put in this notice so I do not anger any more people. This is the review:

"I'm sorry but I really gotta criticize you on this. Rape victims or attempted rape victims never ever talk about a rape so willingly, not even with a partner. That a real lack of respect and privacy when Kurama mentioned that. Way too many people I know have gone through this ordeal and they rarely trust so easily. Love for someone outside the family is something most rape victims have trouble experiencing. Hell, they have trouble with friendship and revealing clothing. I'm surprised she didn't go into some sort of suicidal state. You really need to do some research before you go further into the subject. This is gonna cause a lot of people to get pissed off. What really looked out of place is when she agreed to Hiei living with her. Out of fear of the event happening again most don't trust any guy regardless of how good intentions they have. I suggest you do some more research about the subject of rape because this can be considered a real insult to people who have gone through this experience. It's not easy, it's painful, and when it's done by someone the person was close too it's also the worst kind of betrayal there is."

Now, I understand where this person is coming from but I believe that anyone can overcome any trial, no matter how brutal or tragic. Zukume was ALMOST raped, and it was not a brutal one. She understood that the boy wanted to have sex and she wouldn't give it to him. He tried to take it and in the end, she was able to get someone's attention and left shakily but still virgin. She isn't afraid of boys, just physical confrontations such as sex, serious confrontations. She was 13 when she was almost taken. She is 17 in the story. She hasn't exactly gotten over the experience which is why she says that she can't have sex with Hiei.

Hiei understands this so that is why he vows to make her his mate when they do end up having sex. So she won't be alone ever again. He would mark her before then but that's not how demon mating ceremonies (at least none of the ones I've read about) happen. He doesn't want her to be alone to deal with such things ever. Hiei loves her or he would have taken her. She wouldn't have been able to stop him. Hiei is an experienced assassin so I think he'd know how to shut someone up.

As for Kurama telling Hiei about her escape from rape, the koorime would have gotten the information one way or the other out of the kitsune. Hiei is a telepath thanks to his Jagan. Kurama told him because he figured that it would cause more impact upon Hiei. People think about things all the time but when it comes down to it, there are some people that need to be told. I think that one of those people is Hiei. If he had gotten the information mentally, I'm not sure that it would have had as big of an impact on Hiei. Kurama is no fool to have told him. He was hesitant because he knows that Youko has taken many women to bed with him during his and their heats. And Kurama has to deal with that all on his own.

Furthermore, not every rape victim goes into a suicidal state or keeps it to themselves. About 60 of rape victims don't report their rape to the police. It is serious act of betrayal to be committed and there are most certainly some sick bastards out there who put up porn sites that are basically rape porn. But I am not like that at all. And I will continue this story as it is written, not because Zukume was raped and it's funny, but because she can use her life experiences to help other people. That is the kind of person she is-- someone who wants to help and understands others pain BECAUSE of her own.

I'm not making fun of rape victims or anything in this story. My story is basically about the age-old tale of "Love Conquers All". And I am seriously offended that there are people who read this story and think that I am taking the issue of rape lightly. I may not have ever been raped but I do know how serious it is.

It is okay for people to state there opinions but I do not enjoy it when people begin to talk to me about my thought processes without understanding that I do care and that I do want to help people. Please do not assume things before you know all of the facts about the authoress. The next time you have a problem, I would very much appreciate it if you contacted me by email instead of trying to attack my fic. And next time, try to be a bit more polite, at least in the end, when you are finished yelling at me through the computer.

On a lighter note, I will not write any more about her rape but Hiei will have thoughts about it that I will express because just like me and the people who review my stories, his thoughts matter, too. Thank you for listening to my rant. I really didn't want to state it like this but appearently, I needed to get my point across to people who do not consider all of the options. And I am always up for suggestions that people have for my stories so long as they ask and don't attack me with cruel words.

My email address is 


End file.
